Blue Fire
by LuckiiBeckii
Summary: Elle and Sylar knew each other before they were Heroes, and they have a heavy past to contend with now.will they ever learn to forgive each other for what they've both done? And will they ever find a common ground? Read on and find out.Sylar/Elle


**Author's note: I was appalled at the lack of true Sylle romance fics on here, when the two have sooo much potential! So I am proud to present my first in a series of AU drabbles I intend to write dedicated to the unlikely shipping. Now Elle's only gonna be in a few more epps for a while, since kristen bell's so busy, so hopefully that will leave the path open for me to go nuts with AU situations. I really hope you enjoy reading these as much as I'll enjoy writing them! My FIRST Heroes fic!**

_**What a Shocker...**_

_**Drabble 1  
**_

"I'm sorry…Claire!"

Elle shouted back as she ran inside, giving Claire and the severely injured Peter one last glance as she threw open the doors of the Pinehearst facility.

She hoped they'd be alright without her. She'd be useless anyway, what with her attacks coming more and more frequently. The gnawing hunger of being able to eat only crackers that afternoon consumed her sore body as she stumbled inside what she hoped would be a safe haven.

Of course she struggled to forget that these people had thrown Peter, PETER of all people out a plate glass window.

She had to ignore any risks. There was only one thing to be seen. And that was the possibility of getting rid of the power she'd until recently so easily embraced. As she thought of how it would feel to be normal, or more like imagined it, since she'd never known such a life, sparks started to crackle up her arms and legs, dancing across her cheeks and nipping her nerves.

She gasped, struggling inwardly with the desire to scream, and falling against the wall beside the elevator. The sparks vented out into the metal piping within the wall and in short order, the electrical conduits of the elevator. The lighted numbers above the doors went beserk, and then there was a high keening sound and a loud burst of sound as the elevator cables snapped from the strain of rising too quickly.

Elle looked around nervously and limped as far as she could from the elevator door, hoping no one noticed that until AFTER she'd had her powers taken away. She went up to the other elevator, sparks continuing to bite at her muscles spasmodically. Again she clamped her lips shut and kept back her screams. There was no use screaming anymore…it'd all be over soon…or so she thought.

The elevator opened and she took a deep breath. No attacks in the elevator. Or else she'd be dead before she had a chance to plead her case. She was slowly dying anyway. She slumped against the elevator wall, her hair flopping weakly across her beautiful face, eyes full of unshed tears.

"It's alright, it's FINE." she scolded herself and sniffled as she watched the numbers increase. "They'll help me. They have to…I let a lot of them out, they'll remember that. They'll help me…"

But even the sound of her own voice couldn't relax her enough. She could feel it building up, her heart increasing to compensate for it's generation. Lightning. A lot of it. Like a person who knows they're about to be sick, she clung to the elevator hand rail and braced her body against the floor. The doors slid open slowly, just as the lightning built up to its full capacity…she took a risk, gathered it into her palms…and shot it out of the elevator with a feral cry she hadn't heard herself utter in a very long time.

The lightning exited and left her feeling much better. But it had been such a strong outburst, she felt extremely lightheaded as she watched it disappear into the palms of an older looking man. He sort of resembled Peter around the eyes.

And then…he made to shoot the lightning back at her, eyes narrowed in anger. Elle shut her eyes, ready for death. For what she was doing could no longer be considered living any longer…Nothing but pain and misery…

"WAIT!"

The man lowered his glowing palm, still holding the ball of crackling energy like it was a toy.

"What is she to you, Gabriel? We can't have any distractions right now." the man asked another standing beside him. Elle felt her mouth part open in shock as she took in the familiar face, the heavy eyebrows and the menacing brown-eyed gaze…

"Sylar…" she whispered, and fainted.

---

"What exactly is wrong with her?"

"She's producing massive amounts of electrical current, apparently due to some sort of imbalance in her cerebral functions." Mohinder murmured as he watched the lightning Elle was producing even in sleep be channeled out into a large battery beside the bed, harmless. She looked equally harmless asleep, but Mohinder and Sylar knew better.

"It's hard to believe she's so young. She's apparently killed so many." the Indian doctor said more to himself then the room. Sylar heard it however and bristled.

"I'm barely 30 and I've killed many people. Age doesn't factor into it at all."

"My apologies." Mohinder said feebly, more to get Sylar off his back then because he meant it. He shuffled through his papers and struggled not to furrow his brow while Sylar watched him, and Elle so closely.

"Is there any way to fix it? Her…imbalance? Can I help?"

"Why the deep concern? It's quite unbecoming from you."

"It's not concern. It's the hunger. Her power is one I've wanted for a very long time, and if it's too late, then I'd like to collect."

Mohinder snapped the clipboard shut with a sharp snap that made Sylar blink.

"Of course. That's all you ever care about." and he stormed out, unwilling to endure one more moment in the killer's presence.

Sylar shot the doctor's back a sinister glare before turning back to Elle's still body on the bed. Her golden hair fell pell-mell about her head like a sloppy angel's halo, and her face looked most disturbed in sleep, possessing a sort of permanent wince. She murmured from time to time, the pain too much to bear as a particularly large surge shot out of her arm and into the conduit.

He bent and touched her arm, directing the electrical surges into his own body, feeling them seek out and nip at his nerves, sending shivers of tingling pain all over his body. As he managed to maintain contact, Elle's face calmed slightly. He ran a hand down her arm again, enduring another shock for her and then letting go. He turned his hand up. The burnt skin healed over rapidly.

"You scorn Claire for what's happened to her, but I only wish I had the ability to not feel any of this pain. Then maybe I could help you more instead of standing here helpless. Father will not want you here much longer. He thinks you a distraction."

"Then why did Speedy come and request my presence here?" Elle said through gritted teeth as she turned to look up at him. Her sharp blue eyes bored into his face. Searching for the truth. And she found it. It was already there.

"That was back when he thought you could be of some use to us. But your ability's too flawed now to be of much use to anyone. You're dying. And no one can stop it. Unless you get buddy buddy with my niece and hang out with her all the time to absorb the excess."

"your niece? Claire's not….you're not…a Petrelli…"

"Oh, I'm not, am I?" Sylar cocked an eyebrow. Elle bit her lip and leaned back against the pillow, turning away.

"I can't even look at you anymore…after what you did."

"I'm surprised I can even stand YOUR presence, after what you did to me." Sylar started pacing beside her bed. Elle watched him out of the corners of her eyes.

"What I did to you was justified. What you did to me was sick."

"I think your definition of justified and mine differ ever so slightly, Miss Bishop."

"Don't call me that." she hissed, grunting as another attack came over and made her whole body spasm. Sylar came over and touched her arm again, starting to enjoy the shocks to his system. It made him feel…alive. Like killing did.

"Don't TOUCH me!" she yelled, wrenching her arm away.

"Fine. Suffer in silence. It should do you some good." he growled, knocking the conduit away with a foot and ripping the conductors from her arm. She cried out. He left her there in the dark, only the blue sparks of her ability lighting up the air around her.

There was no sound save for her labored breathing.

"Please…" she whimpered…but no one heard...save one...and he was struggling to convince himself that he didn't care.


End file.
